warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiderleg
Spiderleg is a slender,Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 147 long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Midnight History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Spiderkit and his brother, Shrewkit, are said to be the first litter of Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Dustpelt tells Spiderkit and Shrewkit to settle down during a ceremony, however, a heartbeat later the kits are playing with a sodden ball of moss, and when it is thrown it hits Speckletail, who jumps up with a ferocious hiss, sending the kits creeping back to their mother. It is said that he and his brother liked to play, and made a lot of noise, disturbing Firestar's thoughts and dreams. This was shown during the ceremony when they kept playing with a puddle of water - the one that Firestar saw Cloudstar in - much to their parents' annoyance. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Spiderpaw is seen a few times in this book. He and his brother, Shrewkit, are made apprentices, Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw. Spiderpaw recieves Mousefur as a mentor. Meanwhile, his parents have another litter of kits: Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit. Spiderpaw was seen coming from a hunting patrol consisting of his mentor, Mousefur, and Rainwhisker, all carrying prey in their jaws. One morning, Mousefur roused Spiderpaw to join a hunting patrol with her, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. He was seen again, sprawled in the shade of the ferns of the apprentices' den with Whitepaw. ''Moonrise :Spiderpaw is only seen once in this book. He continues to train as an apprentice with Shrewpaw. When Dappletail gets ill, he runs to get Leafpaw, telling her that Dappletail was complaining of her belly hurting. His younger sister, Larchkit, dies of starvation. His mother is upset, and so is he. Dawn :Spiderpaw was not seen in this book, but was listed in the allegiances. Spiderpaw's brother, Shrewpaw, gets hit and killed by a monster while chasing a pheasant onto the Thunderpath. Also, his younger sister, Hollykit, dies of starvation, leaving his younger brother, Birchkit, the last surviving kit of that litter. Starlight :He nearly falls off the edge of the cliff over the new camp. Once ThunderClan got in their new camp, Dustpelt was seen giving orders to Spiderpaw and Whitepaw about clearing unwanted thorns from the camp to build a barrier. When Dustpelt says he doesn't want even a mouse to get through the barrier, Spiderpaw teases saying, "What, Not even cats?". A while later, he was seen carrying thorns to make the barrier with Whitepaw. When Dustpelt says that there should be a rule, no kits near the edge of the cliff, including apprentices, and he flicked his ears towards Spiderpaw and Whitepaw. Whitepaw nodded but Spiderpaw's tail curled, reminding himself that after sunhigh, the "rule" wouldn't apply to him. Ferncloud and Dustpelt are delighted when he receives his warrior name, Spiderleg. During their first Gathering in their new territory, Firestar says that ThunderClan has settled in and they've already made a new warrior, Spiderleg. Later on, when Brambleclaw asked Squirrelflight if she wanted to go hunting with him, she said that she told Ashfur and Spiderleg that she was going to hunt with them. Twilight :Spiderleg muttered that Brambleclaw was a bossy furball, and what did Brambleclaw think he was, deputy? When Sandstorm says there could be another battle between the clans, Spiderleg says that there couldn't be another battle since Mudclaw is dead. Brambleclaw states that he can spare two to three warriors every morning to help with battle training, he said he'd start with Ashfur and Spiderleg. When Squirrelflight fights with Brambleclaw, Spiderleg whispers in her ear, "Told you he's a bossy furball." His younger brother is now an apprentice under the name of Birchpaw. Spiderleg is one of the cats, along Cloudtail and Squirrelflight, that finds Daisy. He offers to chase her out. Sunset :Spiderleg calls out, saying that Brambleclaw is a bossy furball when Firestar announces him as deputy. He is then embarrassed, not meaning to say it out loud. Spiderleg nearly agreed with Ashfur's accusation of Leafpool making up her dream about Brambleclaw becoming deputy because he was Squirrelflight's mate. However, he thought better of it when the rest of ThunderClan didn't agree. Also, he was the first cat to find the fox traps. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In ''The Sight, he receives his first apprentice, Mousepaw. His younger brother, Birchfall, is now a warrior. His parents have a new litter of kits, Icekit and Foxkit. Also, he is the one to discover the dead fox on ThunderClan's territory. While returning from patrol at night with Dustpelt, Stormfur, and Brackenfur, he doubts Stormfur's loyalty towards ThunderClan, along with his father. ''Dark River :He continues to train Mousepaw. When Mousepaw is too scared to come down off the Sky Oak, he refuses to send Cinderpaw up at first. When Hollypaw goes to get Leafpool, by mistake Ashfur is there instead of him. :During the battle with WindClan, that was caused when two WindClan apprentices chased a squirrel over the border, Spiderleg is knocked to the ground by Tornear. Ashfoot rears up from behind and sinks her claws into his shoulder. Thornclaw shoves Ashfoot off him, and he attacks back at Tornear. When the WindClan is defeated, Dustpelt chooses him, along with Thornclaw, to remark the border. :When three WindClan kits go missing, and WindClan suspects RiverClan took them, they decide to attack them. As ThunderClan prepares, in case WindClan wants to attack ThunderClan as well. Spiderleg tells Lionpaw to get something to eat and that he must be ready for battle at any moment. When Lionpaw says that WindClan was fighting RiverClan, Spiderleg growls, "Anything could happen. RiverClan might chase WindClan off the moor. They might decide to accuse ThunderClan of taking the kits instead. Leapool told Firestar that WindClan is desperate enough to do anything." Outcast :He had kits with Daisy. Their kits are Rosekit and Toadkit. His apprentice, Mousepaw, becomes known as Mousewhisker along with his siblings Hazeltail and Berrynose. Spiderleg seems awkward around his kits, as if he "couldn't get used to the idea of being a father." His younger siblings become apprentices, Icepaw and Foxpaw. Eclipse :He defends Daisy from Sol, saying that she is a part of ThunderClan now, only to act embarrassed about it later. When he was going to fight, Daisy calls after him to be careful, but he "didn't seem to hear her." Long Shadows :Spiderleg gets sick with what is possibly greencough. Lionblaze tells him to go to Leafpool, and he is reluctant at first, saying he is fine, but he decides to go. Daisy comes in with a vole, but Spiderleg said he wasn't hungry, so Daisy says, "But I picked it out specially for you!" and she wants to talk with Spiderleg. Daisy says he should start spending more time with his kits instead of only focusing on warrior duties. After their talk, Daisy is frustrated and leaves to be with her kits. Leafpool gets mad at Spiderleg and tells him that his kits should have a father. When Leafpool said kits were a special gift, Spiderleg tells her that they never expected kits. He then reveals that things did not work out between Daisy and him and that they were no longer mates. Sunrise :At one point, Spiderleg is seen playing with his kits, Rosekit and Toadkit for the first time. They are urged on to play by their mother, Daisy. While they are playing, Daisy remarked that she thought Spiderleg could be a better badger than that. Spiderleg breaks off into a cough and replies that badgers don't get greencough. He and Daisy seem to be getting along, but it is unlikely that they will be mates again. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :His kits, Rosekit and Toadkit, are now warriors known as Rosepetal and Toadstep, as well as his younger siblings who are now Icecloud and Foxleap. Fading Echoes :Spiderleg is seen fighting Oakfur and Whitewater along side Rosepetal. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Spiderleg is seen as an apprentice, Spiderpaw, in the section ''Graystripe Speaks: The Battle Against the Foxes. He is part of the patrol that is hunting the foxes. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Daisy (Formerly)Revealed in Long Shadows, page 236: Kits: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Father: :Dustpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Mother: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Siblings: :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Grandmother: :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Faceboook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :FrostfurRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Cousins: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters